Faded Inhibitions
by HereIGoAgain
Summary: Being drunk and bloodthirsty at the same time probably wasn't the best idea. Kaname/Zero oneshot, lemon, AU, the goods.


**A/N: I started writing this last January (wtf YOU SO SLOW). I remember because I was inspired by New Years and being drunk. And then I thought about Kaname and Zero at a party, drunk. And situations that could come from that. And this story was born, although Kaname seems to be much more tolerant than Zero :D  
><strong>

**Warnings: boy/boy sex, AU, minimal amounts of crack?, slightly-OOC Zero (but he's drunk, so that explains a lot xD)  
><strong>

**The quote in the beginning comes from the song "Bruises and Bitemarks" by Good with Grenades. Mm.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>"Two single hearts on fire<br>Currently on the wire  
>As inhibitions fade<br>A focused moment made"_

**x**

**FADED INHIBITIONS**_  
><em>

He really could not believe he'd been dragged into this.

Yuuki was just about _gone_. She smiled goofily at Zero, swaying a little on the spot.

Zero straightened, leaning over and plucking the glass from her hand. "Enough."

"Ehh, Zero, that's not..." she blinked, the thought fading easily into her alcohol-poisoned mind. "Zero?"

Zero put the glass down on a passing server's tray, nearly upsetting its balance with the force of his placement. He was almost jealous of Yuuki, in her ignorant bliss. It must be nice to be totally unaware of your surroundings. Particularly the people in them.

Of course, Zero knew losing himself so totally couldn't happen. He had to be aware of them.

Zero glanced up, immediately meeting brown-red eyes. He glared, unconsciously swiping up another glass from the table behind him. _Kaname_.

This stupid party was a waste of his time. He'd had no intention of coming when Takuma Ichijo had sent him the invitation. A year since graduating the Academy and he was _still_ forced to come across these supposedly "tamed" monsters. But Yuuki had of course been invited as well, and she'd begged him to come. And begged. And begged.

And begged.

Damn.

Thank God, it wasn't an extravagant ball room—it was surprisingly casual in comparison to usual vampire parties. Of course, the room they were in (a part of Ichijo's household) was elegant, with leather couches and servers coming in and out with wine glasses, spiked with blood. Ichijo had personally come over carrying glasses _without_ the blood spike, just for Zero, whom he obviously thought would be offended, for lack of better word, by the usual drink.

It had been almost nice of him, Zero thought begrudgingly. More than enough had been made for him. He was on the last one right now.

_He's looking at _me_, _Zero realized with a small start.

Zero threw Kaname a dirty look and turned to Yuuki just in time to see her slump over the arm of a sofa, her mouth hanging open, her eyes sliding shut.

He was half amused, half annoyed. He let the scowl win out over the smile.

"Ah, Yuuki has had too much!" Ichijo exclaimed quietly, leaning over her. He looked up at Zero and smiled cheerily. "Would it be okay if I had someone take her to a private room where she can sleep?"'

"No," Zero said sharply. He'd come with her, and he wasn't leaving her alone like this. But then-

"I'll take her," said a soft voice.

Takuma and Zero both looked around. Kaname had walked over to them, and he was putting his glass down and lifting Yuuki into his arms.

Zero stood up. "Kuran—"

"You can come too if you like, Zero," Kaname said softly, his eyes glinting at Zero's expression.

Zero thought for a moment. Being practically alone with Kaname to ensure Yuuki's total safety.

Damn it. He didn't care _what_ their relationship was, he wasn't comfortable with that.

"All right," he said shortly. Takuma gave Kaname a look that Zero couldn't bother to decipher. He followed Kaname out of the room, deciding the best way to go would be to not talk at all.

Unfortunately, Kaname didn't seem to share the same idea.

"Enjoying yourself?"'

He was obviously _not_. Zero grit his teeth and didn't answer.

Kaname made a soft sound of laughter. "You came for Yuuki."

Zero took out his cell phone, making to call Cross when the man's ID flashed on the phone.

"Hello?" Zero said brusquely. "Would you pick us up already? Yuuki needs to get home."

"Oh, Kiryuu-kun, I'm having car troubles!" Cross wailed. "You're going to have to spend the night."

_Click_.

He'd hung up, leaving a wordlessly furious Zero.

"Problem?"

"Right," Zero said through clenched teeth. "Ichijo is going to have to make a room for Yuuki."

"And not yourself?" Kaname's face was turned away from Zero, but there was bitchy amusement thick in his tone as they climbed the stairs to the second floor.

"I'd never sleep in a house of vampires."

Kaname turned to look at Zero over his shoulder. "You hate yourself that much?"

Zero's fury caught in his throat and he was acutely aware of the comfortable weight of his Bloody Rose inside his jacket.

Kaname pushed open a door at the far end of the hallway. It was quiet up here, almost peaceful, and would have been comfortable if the scent and presence of vampires _everywhere_ wasn't pressing down on Zero like a brick weight.

Kaname gently laid Yuuki down on the four-poster bed in the room. He could have tossed her and she would have remained unconscious, not that he ever would.

Zero turned, sensing someone in the door. A server with a platter of wine glasses. He bowed low and laid the platter on a stand near the door, then back out of the room, shutting the door as he went.

Zero skin prickled uncomfortably. If someone had asked him what the _last_ situation he'd want himself in was, other than going to this party, it would have been to be in a room, alone, with Kaname Kuran.

A good deal more than tipsy, on top of it all. Not that he'd ever admit that.

"Your admirers will miss you, won't they?" Zero said softly, trying to unclench his teeth.

"Admiring is much more fun than being admired," Kaname said.

Zero held back any rude scoffing noises he felt like making, glancing at Yuuki lying in bed. Her worth was lessening with each passing second. _Just stick around a little more, make sure it's okay to leave her.  
><em>

Kaname sat down in an armchair beside the platter of wine glasses, lifting one to his lips and tilting back his head to drink.

His throat was exposed, the dark hair brushing against it making it look five times paler than its actual color. Zero ground his teeth and looked the other way.

Amend the previous statement. If someone had asked him what the last situation he'd want himself in was, other than going to this party, it would have been to be in a room, alone, with Kaname Kuran, much more than a little tipsy and having a bloodlust attack _for_ Kaname Kuran.

_That is not going to happen_ Zero told himself firmly. _Do not think about that one time when-_

Zero started, pulled out of his thoughts by Kaname bringing his head forward and meeting Zero's gaze with his own.

"Mm?" Kaname said. There was a small shadow of a smirk on his lips. He stood up smoothly, taking Zero even more by surprise, and shockingly, slid his hand over Zero's pale neck, fingering the silvery locks at the back of his head.

"Kuran!" Zero shoved the pureblood's arm back, nearly growling at the other vampire. "Back off."

Kaname's smirk widened. "When you're drinking, your cheeks flush pink. I noticed it downstairs."

Zero cheeks, which were apparently, already pink, flushed even darker. _That's_ what he'd been looking at?

"Don't joke around with me," Zero said angrily. He grabbed a glass from the platter, mostly to distract himself from Kaname, who was seriously freaking him out, and downed about half of it before the taste _hit_ him.

He dropped the glass and it shattered on the floor as Zero drew in a heavy, shaking breath. _That_ had not been fixed just for him. Real blood was in there and was de-

_Disgusting! Horrible!_

Fingers were touching his chin, turning his head. Zero panted heavily. He hadn't drunk blood...in a while.

"Did you plan that?" Zero said thickly, stepping back clumsily.

"Plan what?" Kaname asked innocently, confirming Zero's suspicions. One, Kaname was always planning something.

Two, Kaname was never innocent. That point coincided quite nicely with the first.

He had really soft, cool fingers. Zero blinked slowly. He was really, really hot.

Meaning me. _I'm_ hot, Zero thought sluggishly. Not Kaname. Definitely not.

But…

_Oh, yes._

A soft, pleased hum sounded in Zero's throat as Kaname's lips slid over his. His back thumped against the door. A soft click echoed in the room as Kaname smoothly locked the door behind Zero.

"Mm," Zero murmured, his eyes half-lidded and glassy. Kaname pulled away a couple inches, his own dully glowing eyes searing into Zero's.

"You have had quite a lot to drink," Kaname said softly. "To instigate that."

Zero frowned. _He'd_ kissed Kaname…?

Kaname leaned forward, running his finger back through Zero's silvery hair. His teeth dug into the soft flesh of Zero's bottom lip and pulled back.

Zero growled; he roughly pulled away from Kaname, succeeding in ripping the vulnerable skin on his lips. Blood filled his senses, making him feel weak and dizzy. Kaname gave him no breathing room and slammed Zero against the wall, kissing his red-stained lips hungrily.

"Vampire," Zero snarled at him.

"I know," Kaname murmured against his mouth, licking the blood on his lips.

Zero couldn't seem to absorb everything at once. His head was so light, and Kaname's lips on his didn't seem to be helping the spinning of the room. His legs were weak—a dim part of his mind was telling him he was so, so, unforgivably vulnerable right now, especially around a pureblood vampire, especially around Kaname Kuran.

Who was kissing him with such an intense, passionate, ferocity. His cool, slender hands—one was on his cheek, the tips of his fingers brushing through his hair, the other on his neck, nails digging into his pale skin—oh, they felt…

"Good," Zero whispered. Kaname dragged a finger down Zero's flushed cheek, his eyes alight. Zero could feel his fangs, throbbing and aching for blood.

Kaname's neck looked absolutely mouthwatering.

Zero's hands were abruptly in Kaname's hair, roughly jerking his head to the side so his neck was bared.

There was no teasing word play. There was no hesitation. Zero's teeth sank into Kaname's neck without a breath of pause and a soft moan slipped past Kaname's bloodied lips as the Level D drank.

Their bodies hit the floor clumsily as Zero bore down on the older vampire, pulling at Kaname's dark, wavy tresses and grinding his hips up against Kaname's. Kaname bit his lip, holding back a gasp as the lighter haired boy pressed his hips against his again, moaning into his neck, involuntarily extracting his fangs from Kaname's neck with the sound. Kaname arched his back when Zero bit down again; his teeth tore at his skin, all care and human sense gone from his mind. Kaname groaned, digging his nails into Zero's shoulders.

Zero pulled up roughly, blood dripping down his chin, his eyes glowing bright scarlet. Kaname pushed himself up on his elbows, bringing his face closer to Zero's.

"That was done with virtually no restraint, Zero."

Zero leaned forward so their breath mingled. The air was thick with the metallic scent of their blood; Zero's vision was literally spinning. "You planned this."

Kaname slowly smirked. "Aren't you clever?"

Zero bared his red teeth in anger. "Shut up."

Kaname softly, carelessly, pressed his lips against Zero's. "You've been wanting me."

Although he was still lightheaded and (_who was he kidding?)_ totally drunk, more of himself had returned with Kaname's blood now in his system. He bristled at Kaname's suggestion. "I have _not_ been "wanting" you!"

Kaname raised an eyebrow. "Yuuki says you've been brooding."

Several things hit Zero at once. First, Yuuki was in the room with them—passed out or not, his face turned beat red at the thought of him and Kaname moaning into each other with her _right there_. Second, Kaname must have _told_ Yuuki, else he would not have had a point in saying that. Third, Yuuki must have been in on the plan and brought Zero here _with_ this intention.

"You—!" Zero spluttered. _Damn it!_

Kaname touched his neck, which was healing already, but still wet with his spilled blood. "Was that time the last time you drank?"

Zero snarled. "It's none of your business."

"Oh, then it was," Kaname breathed, sitting up straighter. Zero gracelessly fell off Kaname, looking at the brunette reproachfully as he crept closer to Zero.

"Oi, get the fuck away from me," Zero snapped.

Kaname smirked. "No."

Zero leaned forward, opening his mouth to retort furiously, but a mouthful of Kaname's tongue sufficiently prevented him from saying anything.

He couldn't help it. He moaned, loudly, his eyes sliding shut as Kaname pushed him down on the floor.

"You want it again," Kaname murmured into his ear, catching one of Zero's piercings between his teeth.

Zero opened his eyes to weakly glare at Kaname. "Don't."

"You don't? Or you want me to stop?" Kaname said quietly, his slender finger slowly sliding down Zero's flushed cheeks.

"I don't…" Zero whispered as Kaname's finger traced his lips.

Kaname's eyes glinted and he leaned forward so he could breathe into Zero's ear, "I haven't been able to stop thinking about you. Writhing under me, asking me for more, asking me to_ bite_ you—"

Zero almost yelped, his arms flying out to push Kaname away, as if that would erase what he had just said. "The hell—_no!_"

Kaname hid a laugh. "And you think I'm dishonest."

Zero pushed himself up into a sitting position, forcing himself to meet Kaname's eyes. "Look—that—" he looked pained, as if talking about the incident physically hurt him. He blinked, his expression hardening. "That is not going to happen again."

"I think it already is."

Zero threw Kaname a disgusted look. "You're insane."

"Some people think so."

Zero glared at him. "You completely took advantage of me, and if you think I'm just going to just—"

Kaname let himself laugh now. "You're joking. I did not do anything that you didn't want."

Zero's eyes blazed. "I'm leaving." Screw it. Yuuki would be fine; she was part of this _plan_, and he was _not._

Kaname didn't give him the chance to get up. Zero's back arched when the pureblood's fangs slid into the muscled flesh of his forearm, sending sparks of pain and pleasure to his brain, making his eyes flutter and his stance immediately relax, just as Kaname wanted.

"Kaname…" Zero whispered. The pureblood's eyes flicked up to meet his and Zero hissed, leaning forward. "How…"

Kaname extracted his fangs from Zero's arm with a soft breath, his lips caressing the wound. A low keening sound slipped past Zero's lips. He leaned forward a little more, tilting Kaname's head up so he could kiss him.

"You laced that bite with something," Zero choked out when Kaname kissed his neck softly.

"I just made it more pleasurable than usual."

"Nng," Zero's eyes fluttered shut. "I don't want to…"

Kaname's palm pressed against the swell in Zero's pants. "You're lying to me."

Zero fell back on the floor with a gasp. "You lie to everyone."

Kaname's smirk was wicked. "I'm better at it than you are."

His hands were on Zero's face, forcing it up, overwhelming the younger boy with his mouth, that _mouth_, that was sliding and sucking at Zero's bruised lips, his sensitive tongue, drawing low moans from him that grew in volume the longer their mouths moved over each other's.

"Kaname," Zero panted, arching up into the body that lay across his.

"Sh," Kaname whispered, teeth bruising Zero's pale neck. His tone was teasing. "You might wake Yuuki."

Zero groaned. God, this was totally wrong. So, so…

_"Yes,"_ Zero hissed when Kaname's fingers brushed against his erection. "Mmph."

His pants were pushed down, and then they were just _off_, along with his boxers, leaving Zero completely exposed from the waist down. He huffed, trying to be stubborn, but Kaname's hand wrapping around his arousal killed any protest on his lips.

Kaname was murmuring something against Zero's skin but he was too…_gone_ to comprehend any of it. All he could take in was the soft vibrations his voice made, the gentle brush of lips against his skin.

Zero's back arched off the floor when Kaname stroked him very firmly, very deliberately.

"…somewhere else," he said thickly.

Kaname lifted his lips from Zero's trembling thigh. "Somewhere else?" He smiled, his lips descending briefly over Zero's erection. "_Here?_"

"N-not—_no_," Zero moaned. "'Nother room. Kaname."

Kaname was practically purring. "You can't even put together a proper sentence."

Zero held back a moan. "_Kaname_."

Kaname laughed softly as he stood, pulling Zero up with him. Zero flushed bright pink, one hand tugging down at his shirt in a pathetic attempt to hide himself.

"Kaname," Zero muttered. "My pants—"

Kaname shook his head, trying not to look too amused or leering. "There's a room connecting to this one. You don't have to worry. I'm the only one who will see you like this."

Zero shivered at the possessive tone of the pureblood's voice, allowing himself to be swept away in the passionate kiss Kaname placed on him. He led the pair to an adjoining room, and Zero barely registered the sound of the door shutting and locking. There was one light on, a lamp, casting a dim glow over the room's bed.

Zero was pushed down onto it unceremoniously, Kaname's lips still moving over his. Zero's hands gripped Kaname's shirt tightly, fingers clumsily pulling at the buttons holding the material together. Kaname let the shirt slide off his shoulders, pushing it so it fell onto the ground next to the bed. Zero immediately grabbed at his upper arms, fingers tightening painfully over the pureblood's pale skin.

Kaname grunted, tossing his head back when Zero's lips closed over his collarbone, trailing as low as his neck would allow him to bend. He shivered involuntarily when Zero's teeth scraped against his skin. Pulling back, Kaname ground himself slowly, deliberately, into Zero's body, making the younger boy moan lowly.

"You might have…" Zero panted as Kaname unbuttoned his own shirt. "To kill me in the morning."

Kaname smirked. "Hm. If I don't, you'll do it yourself, is that right?" He pulled Zero's torso up so he could take off the shirt and toss it over the bed to join his own.

Zero tucked his chin against his shoulder, his cheeks flushing pink deliciously. "Yeah."

Kaname chuckled, kissing Zero's face. "You're cute when you're drunk and aroused."

Zero tried to glare at him, but he was pretty sure the action failed pathetically when Kaname's smirk widened.

"Like a little puppy," Kaname breathed, working at his own pants now. "I could eat you up."

Zero dredged up what was left of his charming character. "No fucking way. Y—_ahh!_"

He clamped his mouth shut, his back pressing against the soft, silky sheets, his fingers curling into and gripping them with difficulty. Both of them were completely devoid of any clothing now, and Kaname had just pressed their bodies flush against each other. Each of them could feel the blood in the other's veins, pumping hot and strong, just begging to be tasted.

Kaname in particular was breathing heavily, having just lost a good amount of blood himself. He lifted his head, his dark hair falling forward into his eyes as he looked at Zero, whose own eyes were closed as he slowly ground his hips up into Kaname's.

Kaname groaned loudly, sucking his breath back in with a hiss. Zero gasped as their hips pressed against each other in a way that created a _very_ pleasurable friction. _Damn._ He tilted his head back, neck arching with the feeling.

Kaname's pressed his mouth against the side of Zero's neck, just below the right side of his jaw. Zero shivered, his hands on Kaname's back.

They both stilled. Kaname kissed the skin of Zero's neck teasingly and Zero made a low noise in the back of his throat.

"I want you to ask me to bite you again," Kaname whispered.

Zero groaned. "_Kaname_. No. _No_."

Kaname sucked on the skin delicately, taking care not to puncture it with his sharp canines. "Then you're not going to get bitten."

Zero _squirmed_, his hands pawing uselessly at Kaname's back, as if the desperate press of his palm would convince Kaname to just _bite him_ and quit teasing him so much…_He_ _wanted him to bite him. _It was an unexplainable, raging desire, a want of sharp teeth, a longing to have his blood _sucked_ and be thoroughly enjoyed by…by this beautiful animal. By Kaname.

He was really going to kill himself in the morning.

"I want you to bite me," Zero mumbled.

Kaname laughed softly, his breath washing over Zero's neck, his teeth tickling the skin. "So?"

Zero's nails dug sharply into Kaname's back, but the pureblood didn't blink. "Bite me or I'll shoot you in the head."

Kaname hissed. When his fangs sunk into Zero's neck, he made sure to tear a little in repercussion for the attitude.

Zero didn't seem to mind at all, though, which gave Kaname a sick pleasure as his eyes fluttered shut, Zero's blood spilling into his mouth. _Mmph_. He could taste himself in the blood, he could taste the human blood gone sour, wholly contaminated by the poison Shizuka had injected into his body.

_He loved it. And he wanted it._

Zero scratched at Kaname's back, his entire body arching as Kaname's drinking intensified with every gulp. He could feel the pureblood gripping his arms tighter and tighter, and his hips moved against Zero's faster and_ faster_.

Zero keened loudly, gasping when Kaname pulled up and away from Zero's neck, blood dripping down his chin, his eyes blood red.

"Yes," Zero mumbled, eyes squeezing shut and arching his hips against Kaname's as the sharp pain of the bite shot through his body. His fingers clutched at Kaname's bare shoulders desperately, as if he couldn't get enough of him. "Again."

Kaname gently pressed his lips against the bleeding wound on his neck, staining the edges of his lips a fresher red. "If I do that again, you'd be far too weak for what I want to do next."

Zero groaned, the sound seeming to be a mixture of disappointment because he wasn't going to be bitten again, and anticipation for what was to come next.

"Do it," Zero groaned. Kaname shivered at the lust in Zero's voice. He wasn't holding anything back anymore and it was a temptation for Kaname to do the same.

Zero pulled Kaname's head down to kiss him again, whispering against his lips, "I want you, _I want you_. Don't hold back."

"I don't think you want that," Kaname said with a wry smile. "I'm an animal."

Zero surprised Kaname a little by chuckling, the noise a deep rumble that vibrated in his chest, resonating through to Kaname's. "But I am too."

Time suddenly seemed to slow down at an impossible speed. Sound was muted, save for their deep, heavy breathing. Lilac eyes met pulsing red. Fingers pressed against a red neck wound, slipped into an eager, wet mouth. Kaname pressed his forehead against Zero's neck, trailing the slick fingers down his body, pressing firmly against his opening. Zero whimpered, breaking through the short muffled silence that had fallen over the room, burying his face into Kaname's dark hair and hitching his legs up around Kaname's waist when the pureblood pressed two fingers into him.

"I've become impatient," Kaname murmured into Zero's ear in response to the surprised gasp. "Just looking at you downstairs, your cheeks flushed…it was so easy to imagine you like _this_." He added a third finger, making Zero let out a choking, rather pathetic, cry.

"You're so sick," Zero moaned, holding onto Kaname even more tightly; the older vampire twisted his fingers a little as he pulled out. "Nng...Don't believe you."

"I don't see why not," Kaname whispered, pushing in his fingers again roughly. Zero's hips jerked, his gasp loud and ragged in Kaname's ear. "I've never denied being the sick bastard you so _love_ to call me."

Zero let out another cry as the speed of Kaname's fingers pushing in and out increased. He bit his lip, trying to muffle the noise, but when he felt something warmer, larger, pressing at his entrance, the whimpers become nearly uncontrollable.

"Nng...nn..._hah."_

Kaname brushed his lips against the skin behind Zero's ear, the gentle caress the only warning before he pushed himself in completely. Zero's head sunk deep into the pillow, as if pulling farther away from Kaname would decrease the overwhelming feelings of pleasure and pain surging through his blood. His breath hitched and his own erection throbbed in response to Kaname pulling back out and thrusting in again.

_"Kaname,_" Zero almost growled, pressing his cheek into the pillow and muffling his voice. "I—_aghn!_"

Kaname whispered lowly into Zero's ear, words that the ex-human was too embarrassed to fully comprehend. The pureblood was relishing in every noise the younger vampire was making. Zero's hands slid down Kaname's back, nails scraping lightly against his skin until they settled on his hips, fingers gripping tightly. Kaname held back his own gasp, placing his hands on either side of Zero's head and increasing his pace.

"_Kaname!_" The utterance of his name was now prompted by dizzying pleasure, rather than an annoyed response to a rough, insensitive start. Zero gasped lowly, turning his head and lifting it, coaxing Kaname to lean down and kiss with him with one, flushed, desperate look.

Kaname's hands moved to grip Zero's shoulders as he bore down on Zero, kissing him with a building intensity. Zero tried to pull back, gasping for air, but Kaname was unrelenting. Zero jerked his head to the side, gasping shallowly as Kaname groaned into his neck, his teeth teasing the nearly healed, but still bloody, wound.

"Kaname, _faster_," Zero whispered thickly, his sweaty grip sliding on the purebloods hips. A warm, bloody wetness formed under his fingernails as he dug them in hard enough to break skin.

Kaname's head bowed into Zero's neck and his teeth pierced the skin almost ferociously as his hips slammed into the younger boy's. Zero would deny later that he screamed, but the sound that clawed its way out of his throat was undeniable; the sound reverberated throughout Kaname's very being, making the boy's blood pump faster into his mouth, the traces of his orgasm fresh between their bodies, causing Kaname to come seconds later, his teeth ripping the skin of Zero's neck further as he suck his fangs in deep, to match his own self inside Zero.

Zero's muscles, tense from climax, seemed to melt. The tension in his neck Kaname particularly noticed, and he had to force himself to extract his fangs and stop drinking.

He held back a shiver as he pulled out of Zero, his dark eyes taking in the boy. The entire right side of his neck was a bloody mess, and there were traces of darker, drier blood smudged near his mouth, where it hadn't been completely wiped off. Kaname could feel fresh blood dripping down his chin from the recent, sporadic bite, and he wiped it off, making even that action look prim and regal. Zero was staring at him, his eyes heavy lidded, his chest rising and falling rapidly with his deep breathing. He lifted a hand, sluggishly, to his neck, feeling the mess that was there.

"Fuck you," Zero muttered, his eyes fluttering in his struggle to keep them open. "Didn't want you…to bite me again."

"You are in denial on various levels," Kaname said easily, his voice quiet. He lowered himself onto the bed next to Zero, keeping one of his legs draped over the younger boy's, pulling their bodies close. Zero made a small noise that sounded conflicted between protest and pleasure. Kaname ran a finger down the injured side of Zero's neck, hitting no wounds. The pure blood in the Level D caused him to heal twice as fast as normal.

"I'll see you in the morning," Kaname said, his eyes glinting as Zero's breathing evened out.

**x**

Zero could not believe it. He really couldn't believe it.

He gave his shirt another tug, glancing over his shoulder nervously. If he woke up…

This door didn't have a lock. But it was locked, and as much as Zero was trying to block out the events of the night before, he could have _sworn_ he heard it click.

_Fucking purebloods!_ He thought furiously, pulling on the handle so hard that it nearly snapped off. But still, it didn't open.

"Do you need some help?"

Zero had to hold back a yelp, a _yelp_, jumping violently and immediately bringing his hands to tug down his shirt as he whirled around to face Kaname, who was sitting up in bed and appeared to have been awake for quite some time.

"How long have you been up?" Zero snapped, hoping his nervousness didn't show in his voice. The room swayed a little, and his head pounded.

"Since before you woke up," Kaname answered with a smile, pulling a knee up and placing his elbow on it. He put his chin in his hand, tilting his head. "I never thought I'd get to see you wearing the shirt like that again."

Zero tugged on it again, feeling his face heat up. "Last night—"

"I enjoyed it very much," Kaname brushed a finger over his lips, and Zero caught the flash of a fang. He fumbled behind him for the doorknob, giving it another useless tug.

"Well," he said, trying not to look away from Kaname's _very_ calm, calculating gaze. "I didn't."

Amusement flitted through the red depths. "You didn't?"

"I did _not_," Zero said heatedly, tugging on the doorknob fiercely again. It rattled mockingly. "And I'm done here. Let me _out_."

Kaname didn't seem inclined to do anything of the sort. "But I don't think _I _am done."

Suddenly, the door flew open, and Zero barely let go in time before he was pulled back with it and sent sprawling on the floor.

Yuuki stood there, looking like she'd just taken a fast track through hell. She and Zero stared at each other, her uncomprehending gaze taking a good moment to light up.

"Oni-sama," she said, turning to Kaname with wide, still partly glazed eyes. "It worked!"

Kaname smiled. "You are brilliant, Yuuki."

Yuuki flung her arms around Zero, hanging onto him drunkenly. Her long hair actually managed to brush against his bare legs. "Oh, Zero, didn't you love it? I knew you would."

Zero was at a total loss. He pushed Yuuki away, not feeling at his most gentle. Yuuki didn't seem to notice his fury, smiling stupidly just before she turned back to the other room's bed and slumped onto it.

"She was really hoping for something to happen," Kaname said mildly.

Zero whirled around, glaring at the pureblood fiercely. "I'm going to kill you."

Kaname smirked. "You might want to put some pants on first."

_fin_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ****Bahaha.**

**Right, so, in this story, Yuuki is a vampire and is Kaname's sister and all that. Except no one wants to kill each other. Well, except Zero, but he's always like that. Yes, things are much fluffier, which is why I said it was AU in the beginning. I imagine this to take place about a year after a graduation from the not-destroyed Academy, Zero and Yuuki still being best friends...nice things...  
><strong>

**The only reason I didn't explain the time frame beforehand was because I was trying to be all secretive about Yuuki being a vampire. I was hoping some of you would think she was human until the end -is pathetic in her attempts of soopwise-**

**& idk if you guys got the idea that this is the second time Kaname and Zero have hooked up (in this one-shot universe)...yup, that's what happened. Zero was trying to forget about it, while Kaname (and Yuuki) were trying to make it happen again. BAH, it's a stupid, almost cracky, one shot. COULD YOU NOT TELL BY THE SCENES OF ZERO TUGGING A SHIRT DOWN TO HIDE HIS CUTE WITTLE BUM? :D (I could not resist doing that.)**

**NO SERIOUS-NESS IZ FOUND HERE._  
><em>**


End file.
